


Accidentally In Love

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: A take on if the Happy Huntresses didn’t meet in Atlas’ Academy, Angst, F/F, Faunus!Robyn, I forgot!, SDC mines are bad, The Happy Huntresses are made official!!, This will be a two shot, happy ending I promise, robyn and fiona are weak for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: Robyn Hill wasn’t expecting to meet the love of her life on her first mission, which involved breaking about a million laws for the common good.Some things are just meant to be, and that isn’t always bad.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. A Strange but Welcome Coincidence

To graduate from Atlas Academy was learning how to defeat it. It was ridiculous. Through extensive training and mind-numbing lectures, it had provided Robyn with the tools to bring Atlas down, and help Mantle rise up. Ironwood may have noticed her intent, but he probably just wanted her as another asset when he spoke to her.

“Miss Hill, if you are interested in pursuing a career within the military, let me know. I’m sure I could easily find you a well-paying position with your talents.”  
Were the first words of Ironwood’s mouth after she had graduated. At the time, Robyn had proudly resisted the urge to scoff at him.

“While I appreciate the offer, General, I’m more interested in serving the kingdom in other ways.” In her mind, she added “The whole kingdom. Not just Atlas.”

Ironwood narrowed his eyes slightly as if he knew what she was thinking but kept his smile plastered on his face. He wished her luck in the field as a huntress, and Robyn hadn’t had to interact with him since. She was hoping to keep it that way.

By all means she was grateful for her education, she was now more than capable of finally fixing some of the injustices that were constantly and intentionally overlooked.

Atlas was required to have a course about Faunus history, such as every academy on Remnant. She could pass for human with her overcoat on, as her tail would be far from view. For obvious reasons, Robyn actually cared about that class. It gave her information about the mistreatment of faunus in SDC mines, including bad pay, few to no breaks, and sometimes permanent disfigurement. Her professor said that was caused by unfortunate dust interactions from mining, but that was all bullshit. Dust didn’t leave scars in the shape of searing hot iron rods.

Through less than reputable sources, she learnt of an SDC mine just outside of Mantle as well as the public eye. She had exclusively been told by her green-haired associate that whoever ran that mine, was brutal. Each and every single one of the labourers were faunus, and they hardly were given the chance to leave. Some never came back altogether. Apparently, there was talk of an uprising, but there was no way it would succeed against the guards who could call reinforcements. Not to mention they were armed with Atlas technology. Robyn had decided to step up.

She didn’t regret her decision, but she still was worried it wouldn’t work out. Her first mission could lead to charges of breaking and entering, armed robbery maybe, because who knows if Atlas even recognized faunus as people, and assault. She was in too deep now, so why not add other crimes to the list as well?

And so she crouched behind a snowy hill in the dead of night. Her crossbow on her arm was decorated in white, while her attire was more or less the same. Though there were few guards, it was better safe than sorry. Even though they possessed military equipment, it was doubtful they were actual huntsmen and huntresses. If they had an aura Ironwood would’ve already bribed them into the military.

Overlooking the area, Robyn saw the mine’s defences were pathetic. Of course, Atlas would think that faunus wouldn’t be deserving of safety from the Grimm. There were small fortifications surrounding the mine, a few vehicles here and there. Walls were haphazardly around the mine, they were clearly made from scrap materials. There was only one entrance, which meant there was only one exit.

The lack of investment in the mine was an advantage for Robyn and the faunus in this case. Two guards stood outside the main entrance, both bundled up in as many layers as possible to block out the cold. At this time of night, not many guards were willing to do their jobs, so they returned home to their families. These night shifts were usually skipped because of the cold, among other reasons, and with most faunus being able to see well in the dark, the plan was simple.

Robyn walked slowly down the hill to the main entrance. Every step in the snow crunched beneath her boots. She cringed at the noise. As she got closer, she laid down flat in the snow and primed her crossbow. She wasn’t aiming to kill anyone, just subdue them long enough for the faunus to make it back to Mantle to some kind of shelter, to their families, to find a job that hopefully wouldn’t be as awful, and in some cases, all of the above.

Robyn loaded her crossbow with hand-crafted bolts. It was a pain in the ass, but she made heavy bolts that wouldn’t fly as fast so that the guards would be injured, but not severely. The first guard had a revolver in a holster on his hip, and the second had a rifle slung across his back. Neither were prepared for what was about to happen.

The first bolt struck the rifleman in the thigh. By the time he toppled over, the guard with the revolver had a bolt in his right shoulder. It was eerie. Her weapon hadn’t made a sound, but the screams of the guards were more than enough to alert the faunus that it was now or never.

Robyn charged as fast as she could towards the guards. The rifleman was still clutching his leg, so she had no issue with taking his rifle and throwing it away from him. She hadn’t thought the man with the revolver was left-handed like herself, though. A shot echoed out and Robyn’s aura violently flickered. She cursed. A scorching pain was in her back before it faded away and she kicked the gun away from the guard before knocking him and the rifleman out.

She had expected the gunshot to draw out more soldiers, but there were none that emerged to face her.

Robyn hurried into the mine, calling out to everyone she could that they needed to escape now. Dozens of faunus grabbed their pickaxes as makeshift weapons and rushed out of the mine straight into the tundra. Robyn continued deeper in the cave to spread the message. 

At the end of the mine stood a girl, a faunus with sheep ears and beautiful white hair that was lightly stained with ash. This was entirely an inappropriate situation for her mind to be roaming in all the wrong places, but she couldn’t help it. The girl was wearing standard mining gear (overalls, boots), that seemed a little too big in the cutest way. Her back was tightened like she was concentrating.

“Hey! We need to go!” Robyn shouted while walking closer. 

The girl audibly sighed. “One moment! I’m Fiona, by the way.” She turned around to see Robyn.

She nodded in acknowledgement.  
“You can call me Robyn.”

A soft white glow came from Fiona’s hand, and it somehow produced a staff with a blade at the end. She delicately grabbed it with both hands, giving it a test swing just for her audience. Robyn gawked at her.  
“Powerful semblance...”

Fiona laughed. “You’re not the only one to try to help this mine. I was just doing it from the inside out. And I thought you said we had to hurry?” Wordlessly, Robyn loaded her crossbow, signalling that she was done staring.

With their weapons at the ready, they ran to the entrance of the mine. However, the exit was blocked off by an old man aiming a pistol at them. He wore an Atlas military uniform and his dark eyes seemed to tell the stories of all of his victims. This was the boss.

Still inside the mine, Robyn had the common courtesy to aim her crossbow at the man’s forehead. Robyn briefly scanned the area around the man. She didn’t find any faunus that had been captured or killed, which was good news. Now they just had to get past this sad excuse of a person.

The man took notice of Robyn’s wandering gaze.  
His laugh was rich with ill-intent.  
“I take it you’re wondering where your little animal friends are, huh? I was trying to get some sleep in a transport and you bastards woke me up.” His voice echoed in the cave.

Not surprising, they thought. Robyn nor Fiona dignified him with a response.

The man’s voice seemed to lighten, but his face remained hard.  
“No need to worry. I let them all go. I just wanted to make sure that the human didn’t get the chance to leave.”

Both Robyn and Fiona raised an eyebrow at him. Robyn tried to hide a smile. What a fool this man was.

Fiona could easily tell Robyn was a faunus the second she saw her. There was always some kind of connection between faunus, possibly just extreme intuition. But when she turned around to see Robyn, she felt like there was something stronger. Whether it was because of her confident voice, bravery, or her incredible good looks (how could someone be so attractive?) had yet to be seen. The sound of the man taking a step towards them snapped her back into the moment.

The man pursed his lips in unashamed disgust. “The only thing worse than a filthy animal, is the filthy human who sets it free!” He snarled, unaware to just who he was screaming at.

“But since the baby sheep is still here, I may as well just kill you both. I wonder how the news will paint this.”

He paused to catch his breath from his excitement. “I can’t wait to be known as the man who defended Atlas’ property.” His finger twitched against the trigger in eagerness.

Robyn was undoubtedly faster than this man. But her weapon wasn’t. Before the bolt struck him, he had already fired at the dust-infused ceiling.

The reaction was instant. She tackled Fiona to the ground in a desperate attempt to shield her from the incoming debris and explosion.

The massive sound attracted curious Grimm from the tundra, and it reverberated through all of Mantle, as if everything wasn’t bad enough already.


	2. To Worry, To Acceptance, To Love

The cave essentially ceased to exist. The ceiling collapsed, making the mine nothing more than a heap of rubble. 

Fiona was at the bottom of the pile of destruction, but she didn’t feel any jagged rocks stabbing into her back, just pressure that made it hard to breath. When she came to, she instinctively tried to get up. She placed her hands against the floor of the cave and pushed. The rocks did seem to move around her, which was progress. She grunted as she fell back to ground. That was when she noticed a hand beside hers.

Despite barely knowing Robyn for a few minutes, her stupid gloves with no fabric over her pointer finger were extremely distinct. It was then Fiona realized Robyn was acting as a cushion between her and the rocks.

“Robyn, are you okay?! Robyn!?”  
She wasn’t met with a response. Even if she couldn’t get the rocks on top of her off, using her semblance on the debris beside her would make some of the fallout lose its support. 

Stretching her arms out, she pressed her palms against the rocks that surrounded her. After using her semblance for only a few seconds, the pressure of being squished lessened significantly. The pile had spread out more evenly, so Fiona once again tried to force her way out, with Robyn still unconscious on her back.

She pushed herself up slowly, and felt Robyn roll off of her. Immediately she felt the weight of the debris, but at least Robyn wasn’t sporting all of it. Fiona pushed herself off the ground finally broke through to the surface. The blast of frozen air in her face couldn’t have been more welcome. Fiona quickly used her semblance to absorb the rest of wreckage to uncover Robyn. 

Fearing the worst, Fiona tugged Robyn by the arm and pulled her out from the ruined mine. Fiona fell over from the exertion it took to remove Robyn from the rubble.

Fiona scrambled to Robyn’s side. She was still breathing, which was amazing, but her back had been torn up by the stalactites, and her right leg must’ve been hit too, based off of the crimson seeping from her thigh and through her clothes.

Fiona’s head swivelled around, she was desperate to find anyone to help. She saw the man responsible for this mess laying outside of the mine with a bolt in his shoulder and she let herself smile. At least they didn’t have to deal with him for now.

Painful groaning grabbed her attention. Her head snapped back to Robyn. Fiona helped Robyn on to her back, trying to get her to sit up by supporting her back with her arm.

When Robyn opened her eyes, which she wasn’t expecting to do after the explosion, her first sight was Fiona kneeling over her with tears in her eyes.  
“I’m okay, I’m okay...” it was a futile attempt at comfort.

Fiona was incredibly doubtful of that. Robyn tried to sit up by herself and failed miserably, falling back into Fiona’s arms. 

Fiona’s eyes never left hers.   
“We need to get you out of here!”

Robyn grunted in response. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

She must be really out if it, Fiona thought. She carefully wrapped her arm around Robyn’s waist, while keeping Robyn’s arm over her shoulder. 

She stumbled, but remained upright. If she wasn’t a foot shorter than Robyn this would be a lot easier.

With Robyn on her feet, they slowly made their way to the entrance before she abruptly stopped.

“We need to move him.” Robyn grumbled.

She had a point. Fiona made her way to the general with Robyn. He was unconscious, so Fiona, on Robyn’s instructions, pulled the bolt out of his shoulder. Fiona had another idea to hide him. She activated her semblance, letting the debris of his gunfire fall on him. Not hard enough to kill him, but he would be pinned down for quite a while.

With him taken care of, they once again left for the tundra, to Mantle. Only a few steps out of the walls of horrible labour, and they could see transports on their way. Soldiers from one side were specs on the horizon, but they were on their way. The howls of Sabyrs rang out, and they attacked the troops, luckily. The general must have called in reinforcements before he passed out.

Robyn halted, forcing Fiona to do the same.

“You need to go.”

Fiona adamantly refused, tightening her grip on Robyn’s waist.  
“No! You’re hurt, we can keep going-“ 

Robyn’s hard stare silenced her.

“I’m dead weight. And in case that isn’t enough incentive for you, look.”

Robyn motioned to the small trail of blood that followed had them. Fiona’s face fell.

“They’ll track us. Leave me here, and you can still escape.”

Fiona glanced at the approaching aircrafts and troops and crouched down. She sat in the snow with Robyn, having made her mind up.

Robyn’s eyes widened in fear and anger, as she realized Fiona wasn’t going to run. Robyn grabbed Fiona’s hand, holding it tight.  
“Please. Only one of us needs to get caught.” Her voice caught in her throat.  
“I need you to go!”

Fiona didn’t budge, giving Robyn’s hand a squeeze to show her decision. She wasn’t going to abandon her, much to Robyn’s confusion. She didn’t realize she was using her semblance.

Fiona looked at Robyn sternly. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

The green flash reflected off of the snow, to Fiona’s surprise. Robyn stared at the transport, pretty much right above them. She covered her eyes with her hand in defeat. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. If Fiona got out it would’ve provided her with some relief but the girl was too stubborn. Or maybe it was something else?

The transport moved on, flashing lights on the pile of rubble, and then on to where the general’s body had been hidden. 

Robyn and Fiona looked at each other in utter confusion. They both heard the sound of boots crunching in the snow.

“Hey so, Joanna figured you’d need some help so hi, I guess. I’m May.” 

Robyn didn’t recognize the woman with the blue hair and glowing blue hands, but did notice her associate.

“You told me about this mine.” It wasn’t a question, it was a matter of confirmation.

The taller woman, Joanna, smirked at her, almost laughing.  
“I figured you’d get yourself in trouble. And so I brought along Miss Invisibility.”

May ignored the comment in favour of watching the troops grow closer to the mine.  
“Joanna, get her patched up. Then let’s go to the hideout.”

Fiona saw the annoyance on Joanna’s face.

“What? You want me to carry her, too?”

Joanna carried Robyn fireman style much to her dismay. Robyn complained so much that she could walk herself that Joanna actually set her down and told her to walk, if she was so capable.

Robyn took one step and Fiona saved her from falling face first into the snow. She growled in exasperation as Joanna chuckled. Fiona opted to help Robyn walk through the tundra.

May focused on using her semblance and would’ve turned around and punched Joanna if her hands weren’t busy when she started whining about the blood stains on her shoulder.

It took a while, but a small building was a nice difference from the overwhelming colour of white. 

Fiona helped Robyn up the small steps leading to the door, which Robyn opened and let herself in.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” 

Robyn, already laying on a sad excuse of a couch, ignored May. 

Joanna walked up to her, crossing her arms.  
“Stop getting blood on literally everything.”

Robyn threw her hands up in the air.   
“Oh, please do pardon me for bleeding out! For shame!” 

Fiona laughed as Joanna sulked away, mumbling something under her breath.

May sighed. “There’s a bedroom down the hall. You guys can definitely stay here until we figure out what to do.”

From the couch, Robyn was already concocting an idea. Joanna had sold her the information, and May had saved their asses. 

“May, do you want to help Mantle?”

She furrowed her brows, it was an easy answer.  
“Of course, Mantle deserves what Atlas already has. Except once we have the chance to work in better conditions, we won’t be a part of the 1% and still evade taxes.”

Robyn looked to Fiona to signal that this one, was a good one. Fiona gave her a thumbs up.

“Do you want to join us? We could do a lot of good here in Mantle with your attitude and your semblance.”

It was a few seconds at most when May agreed to join whatever group they had just made. Joanna was quickly added after she was peeved she didn’t get an initial invitation. Her tenacity was absolutely necessary.

Though they had no real direction yet, or even an official name, they all shared the same goal. That was the only thing that mattered. But getting Robyn to stop bleeding on the couch was probably a good first step.

“What’s your name again?”

“Fiona.”

“Okay, Fiona, go get your bloody date to lay down and ruin more of our furniture, and then see how her aura’s doing.”  
Robyn looked away in embarrassment, while Fiona chose to look down at the wooden floor.

“Oh. My. God. Just go.”

With that, Robyn and Fiona hobbled over to the bedroom. Fiona helped her sit down and lifted her shirt to look at the wounds on her back. She ultimately didn’t see them very well because she was too busy staring.

Robyn cleared her throat. “How is it?”

“Oh! It’s-it’s getting better.” Though still bleeding lightly, the puncture wounds were getting increasingly smaller, she could assume the one on her leg was healing as well. 

Fiona pulled Robyn’s shirt back down and sighed, moving in front of Robyn and working up to courage to ask why, and just what had happened in that cave.

“Why did you protect me?”

Robyn was taken aback. It took her a while to even think of an answer. She was honest.  
“It just felt right.”

Fiona huffed at her. “We had known each other for like, a minute. There was no reason for you to do that.”

Robyn could think of a reason, but dodged the question with another question. She let out a genuine laugh.  
“Are you complaining?”

Fiona waved her hands frantically, “No, no! I was... just wondering.”

Robyn decided to join the game, hoping it was mutual.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Why didn’t you leave me? As you put it, we had known each other for mere minutes.”

Fiona let out a pout. Was Robyn really playing hard to get? Hopefully her concerns about this ordeal would be sorted out with trade.

“I’ll tell you why, if you tell me why.”

Robyn left all of her worry she could behind. She bit her lip in nervousness but doubled-down. She looked at Fiona, who was still standing in front of her.  
“I’ll go first.”

Fiona’s expression changed, she hadn’t expected this to go along so simply.  
“Are you sure? Because-“

Robyn reached out, grabbing one of the straps on Fiona’s overalls and pulled her in for a kiss. Fiona seemed a bit shocked, but relaxed in about a second. It was tender. Nothing wild, just verification that they both felt the same way. 

Fiona giggled as she pulled away, with a massive smile across her face. Robyn returned her smile. Fiona pressed a kiss against Robyn’s forehead because she wouldn’t be able to do that if Robyn was standing up. Even though the mission had gone to shit for both of them, it was worth it. 

Sometimes things don’t go the way they’re supposed to, but it worked out for them. Until May walked in, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed! i definitely enjoyed writing it. robyn and fiona are just.... hrngg gay babies and i love them

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who commented on my other works suggested something similar to this, so thank you.
> 
> This is prolly gonna be a two-shot, and I’m leaving the country for like 10 days so. I swear to god I’ll finish it lmao just give me a bit


End file.
